1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a wiping appliance for medical use and daily life use, and particularly, to a wiper and the preparing method thereof.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In medical organizations and in daily life places, wiping appliances have been used more and more widely, in which a wiping body made of soft absorbent material is provided at one end of a rod body. The wiping appliance, such as cotton swabs, is used to wipe away secretions of human body or to sample; after having dipped and impregnated with working fluid such as liquid medicine, disinfectant, and the like, can be used to wipe and sterilize a wound or injection location of human body; also can be used to dip and absorb liquid cosmetic, ointment, powder or other substances for use; further can be used to dip detergent for cleaning; and so on. In recent years, a medicine-containing cotton swab in which a cotton body wound onto one end of a swab rod is impregnated with liquid medicine beforehand, a medicine-containing cotton ball without a rod, and a medicine-containing paper sheet or other products, are used more and more widely; further, a medicine-carrying cotton swab in which working fluid are beforehand filled into a tube-like rod body, and other products have also appeared in succession.
The above products or technical solutions have drawbacks as follows:
Products of cotton swab type have such problems as difficult aseptic manipulation, fragile package, inconvenient use etc. during their use. A conventional cotton swab is packed in a plastic film bag, one end of which needs to be torn away when the same is to be used. However, the cotton swab, when taken out through the torn opening, is readily susceptible to contact with the contaminated torn opening to be bacterium-contaminated, so that the use safety and the sampling accuracy of the cotton swab is disturbed; and during transportation and storage, the cotton swab also would be damaged mechanically due to the infirm plastic film bag or be bacterium-contaminated due to the damage of the bag. In some products or technical solutions, the cotton swab is held in a test-tube-like container with a plug cap closing its tube entrance, and when being used, is taken out after the blocking cap is removed from this tube entrance, such that there is a contradiction that the plug cap should on the one hand seal the tube entrance closely and on the other hand be pulled out easily, thereby the sealing reliability or the use convenience being poor.
The medicine-containing cotton swab has not only problems similar to the cotton swab, but also a problem that the medicine can be volatilized easily. In particular for the medicine-containing cotton swabs packed with a plastic film and an aluminum foil-PVC foam cover, the solution immersed in the cotton body may volatilize and penetrate into the thin foam cover to deteriorate the product.
Also, the technical solution for filling working fluid, such as liquid medicine and the like, into the rod body of the cotton swab has the same problems as those of the medicine-containing cotton swab, i.e. difficult aseptic manipulation, fragile package, inconvenient use etc. Additionally, although the opening end of the rod is blocked with viscous substances such as silicone oil, the volatilization of the medicine cannot be prevented completely, because there are large gaps between the molecules of such viscous substances and thus the molecules of water, alcohol and the like in the working fluid can pass through those gaps easily; the medicine-containing cotton balls, the medicine-containing paper pieces and the like packed with compound film need to be held by clean article upon use, and thus have a disadvantage of requiring strict use environment and manipulation condition; and technical solutions described in some patents not only have a problem of non-tight package and closure, but also have a complex structure, an inconvenient use, and a high manufacture cost. They also have a disadvantage that the production technology requirements of filling the working fluid after sterilization cannot be satisfied, because some working fluid would deteriorate after being sterilized by ethylene oxide, cobalt-60 and the like. During the production of the working fluid-containing cotton swab, cotton ball and paper piece described above, if the cotton swab, cotton ball and paper piece are sterilized after being packed and then the sterilized and sealed package are opened again upon filing the working fluid, it would be contrary to the basic principle of the sterilizing technology.